The present invention is directed to polyaxial bone screws for use in bone surgery, particularly spinal surgery, and particularly to inserts for such screws.
Bone screws are utilized in many types of spinal surgery, such as for osteosynthesis, in order to secure various implants to vertebrae along the spinal column for the purpose of stabilizing and/or adjusting spinal alignment. Although both closed-ended and open-ended bone screws are known, open-ended screws are particularly well suited for connections to rods and connector arms, because such rods or arms do not need to be passed through a closed bore, but rather can be laid or urged into an open channel within a receiver or head of such a screw.
Typical open-ended bone screws include a threaded shank with a pair of parallel projecting branches or-arms which form a yoke with a U-shaped slot or channel to receive a rod. Hooks and other types of connectors, as are used in spinal fixation techniques, may also include open ends for receiving rods or portions of other structure.
A common mechanism for providing vertebral support is to implant bone screws into certain bones which then in turn support a longitudinal structure such as a rod, or are supported by such a rod. Bone screws of this type may have a fixed head or receiver relative to a shank thereof. In the fixed bone screws, the rod receiver head cannot be moved relative to the shank and the rod must be favorably positioned in order for it to be placed within the receiver head. This is sometimes very difficult or impossible to do. Therefore, polyaxial bone screws are commonly preferred.
Open-ended polyaxial bone screws allow rotation of the head or receiver about the shank until a desired rotational position of the head is achieved relative to the shank. Thereafter, a rod can be inserted into the head or receiver and eventually the head is locked or fixed in a particular position relative to the shank. However, in certain instances, a surgeon may desire to set and fix the angular position of the head or receiver relative to the shank independently of rod insertion or rod locking. Additionally, it may be desirable to reset and fix the angle of orientation of the head or receiver during the surgical procedure.